<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notifications by lumenlunae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683314">notifications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae'>lumenlunae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorter is reminded of Eiji when a notification pops up on his phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>notifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot twist, the plot isn’t canon at all and I think we can all agree that would spare us a couple of braincells.<br/>Feedback is apprechiated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A jarring sound startles him. Damn it, he thinks, why did I not turn of those idiotic notifications. Because he already knows what it’s going to be. Another post of oh so lovey dovey Eiji and Ash, of course. Ever since they’d moved away from New York, he's receiving those on a daily basis. At first, he pretended to not be bothered by it and to be a supportive friend. But it's getting harder day by day.</p><p>Shorter clicks on the notification. The photo pops up and he knows he's gonna stare at it for way too long. He memorises every detail. Eiji’s soft smile. His colourful jacket. How close Ash is standing next to him. Their hands. Oh, their damn hands, entangled like ripple ivy rapped around an oak. Inseparable. He shifts the phone slightly. </p><p>The screen turns black. He’s staring into his own eyes now. In them, he finds bitterness and regret. Why was it him and not me, he thinks. But deep down, he knows the heart is a weird little thing, never choosing what the humans connecting to it might deem the best option.</p><p>He sighs. Outside, he hears someone calling for him. Slowly, he closes his phone case and wipes his eyes lightly. It’ll be better this way, he thinks, and smashes his phone on the stone floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>